Файл:Fizz 100%
Описание //- Geometry Dash (Follow me: https://www.instagram.com/toshey) ID: 27449711 ──────────────────── Feel free to DONATE. It motivates me to do my best for you guys! https://twitch.streamlabs.com/toshdeluxe (€5,00 = Special rank on my discord server) ──────────────────── Join my public Discord server! :) https://discord.gg/kTXSTkx Video Official ToshDeluxe OPEN Discord Chat Release! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dqLXhDbkXjY ──────────────────── Feel free to submit your own CHALLENGE LEVEL with the following form (Only levels named 'Toshey Challenge' will be accepted): https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1JBscHBVdFQ6z6pIyLQMlXzjkERUrnmjWZKtw-UZkcW0 ──────────────────── - Recording software: Mirillis Action. - Video Editing software: Sony Vegas Pro. - Thumbnails made with: Sony Vegas Pro. - My Texture Pack: ToshDeluxe Texture Pack (My own private texture pack, there's no download link to the original one by me yet). ──────────────────── Hey, that's pretty good! Be sure to follow me, I'm pretty active. ;-) • TWITTER (New) ➚ https://twitter.com/ToshDeluxe • Follow me on Instagram ➚ @toshey https://instagram.com/toshey • TWITCH ➚ http://www.twitch.tv/toshdeluxe • SNAPCHAT ➚ WhiteAgeRose ──────────────────── //- PC Specifications -OS: Windows 8.1 x64 -Case: Sharkoon VG5-W - Red -CPU: Intel® Core™ i7-6700K -CPU Speed: @ 4.0 GHz -Cooler: Water Cooling Corsair Hydro H100i GTX -MB: MSI B150M BAZOOKA -GPU: NVIDIA GTX 980 4GB -RAM: Crucial Ballistix 16GB DDR4-2400 -HDD: 2000 GB HDD Sata III ──────────────────── If by any chance you hold copyrights of any of the material used in this video and you do not want me to re-use this content and you are able to prove that you rightfully own this content please kindly tell me. I will then take the video down or modify this video in whatever way that suits your needs. Thanks for your understanding. Email: toshentertainments@gmail.com ──────────────────── EXTRA INFO BELOW! -- Don't know what Memories Series stand for? - Basically uploading old levels (mostly 1.9 levels) that I never uploaded on the channel before, which are very memorable for specific GD players like me. (Only the ones I really like). I found this series the best way to entertain a bigger audience and get the level of these people noticed even more. I made a playlist for this series. Check it out! ──────────────────── ***LEVEL REQUESTS only accepted in the comment section underneath this video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=16N8JlM0giQ&feature=youtu.be Level Requests on other videos will be IGNORED. ──────────────────── RECENT LEVELS SERIES; In this series I will be showcasing the most random RECENT levels in Geometry Dash. This series is made pure for entertainment and to acknowledge the fact and see how people create outside the Geometry Dash community (levels from the recent levels section are most likely people creating levels outside the community). Be sure to leave a like on their level for their hard work. The length of all of these levels are: Long (Which is the length of an actual level). All 'Recent levels that were chosen, recorded & uploaded on the channel have been rated by their gameplay and design to make it to this series. ──────────────────── Hardest Geometry Dash Levels List; http://gdforum.freeforums.net/thread/7091 ──────────────────── In-game name: Toshey. (Lost Data) Leave a like and subscribe for more ◕‿◕ ──────────────────── //- G2A.COM - Games for a low price! https://www.g2a.com/r/toshdeluxe ──────────────────── //- Amazing Channels! GK346: https://www.youtube.com/user/GameKiller346 Huseey: https://www.youtube.com/user/flipemonster (Amazing FX Work) HydraStyle: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzORo3Jo2s-Yw97mymQg1EQ IRoyzo: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzGd3kyYZ32WdqpN1b-Hctg Geomania Dasher: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk8SyAy6-Sjy00Ckyv92i_A Subscribe for more! Категория:Видео